Abrázame
by giuly
Summary: Shaoran y Sakura son amigos desde hace mucho tiempo, pero ¿Shaoran en verdad la quiere solo como amiga?. Un suceso inesperado hará que Sakura se dé cuenta de sus verdaderos sentimientos, o que se separen para siempre, todo depende de... ambos


_Última llamada para los pasajeros del vuelo 348, con destino a Hong Kong, se les comunica que deben arribar por la puerta número 16. Muchas gracias._

"Es mi vuelo "se dijo a si mismo. Se me pegaron sus mañas, pensó. Si tan solo… pero aquí estoy, como un tonto, pendiendo mi alma en un hilo de estúpida esperanza, ni sé para que la mantengo, sé lo que tengo que hacer, ya no puedo echarme para atrás, pero si solo me lo hubiera pedido…

Hacia seis años que vivía en Japón, seis años que la conocía y, aún así, no podía acostumbrarme a mirarla a los ojos sin ponerme rojo como un tomate. Sin dudarlo era un tonto, tenía 18 años cuando la conocí en la Universidad, y aún, con mis 24, todavía tiene ese maldito efecto en mí.

Sakura era la persona más dulce y amistosa que conocí, era mi mejor amiga, pero yo tuve que verla con otros ojos, mil veces maldito yo, porque, de todas las chicas de la Universidad, tuve que fijarme justamente en la única que no me veía como un chico sino como su amigo, su "hermano".  
Yo nunca podría verla como a una simple amiga, no con esos ojos verdes, más bellos que mil esmeraldas juntas. Y su sonrisa, la cual hipnotiza hasta al mas idiota de los chicos, incluyéndome. Pero ya es tarde para pensar en esas cosas, tengo que volver a China, mi familia me necesita más que nunca, no puedo defraudarla, sin embargo daría lo que sea porque me pidiera quedarme junto a ella, poder abrazarla…

Flash back

Era viernes, estaba saliendo de clases, cuando algo, o más bien alguien se colgó de mi cuello cayendol suelo, sin yo siquiera tener la oportunidad de atarnos.

Oye Saku, uno de estos días vas a matarme – le dije levantándome del suelo

Perdona Shao, es que quería hablarte antes que te fueras – me contestó, yo solo le sonreí, pero ella se me quedo viendo.

Y bien¿qué era eso que querías decirme tan urgente? – pregunté arqueando una ceja

Aaa, me distraje, es que se me había ocurrido juntarnos en mi casa hoy para ver unas películas¿qué dices?, hace mucho que no lo hacemos, siempre estudiando – me dijo eso último rascándose la nuca.

Mmmm, pues me parece bien, luego vamos a alquilarlas ¿si? – conteste contento, era cierto, hace tiempo que no nos juntábamos para algo que no sea estudiar.

OK, nos vemos mas tarde, tengo clase dentro de un rato – y se fue después de darme un beso muy cerca del inicio de mis labios, claro que ella ni cuenta se dio, es tan despistada, solo ella no sabe lo mucho que la amo.

Más tarde nos encontramos y fuimos al lugar de alquiler de videos, estuvimos cerca de dos horas eligiendo películas, a mi me gustan las películas de terror y odio las románticas, a ella todo lo contrario, las de terror le dan miedo y ama las películas románticas, de echo ama todo lo románticas. Por lo cual resulto ser toda una travesía alquilar dos dvd´s.

Luego de eso nos fuimos a su casa, hicimos pochoclo (palomitas de maíz, pop corn, etc.), estábamos en mitad de la primera película, era una de suspenso, una muy mala debo decir, cuando sentí un peso en mis piernas.

"Te quedaste dormida mi pequeña Sakura" – susurré, obviamente para mí, pero ella no estaba del todo dormida.

¿Pequeña Sakura¡OYE!, sé que soy mas chica que tú, pero tampoco como para decirme pequeña – dijo en chiste

Tu eres como mi hermana pequeña, así que eres mi pequeña Sakura – mentí, y que mentira mas grande, nadie la creería, solo Sakura.

AUCH! – una almohada voló y choco contra mi cara – hey! Eso dolió – dije

Es la idea – me contesto entre risas.

Pues mira que idea se me ocurrió a mí – y me le arroje haciéndole cosquillas en las costillas, ella solo atino a retorcerse debajo de mí muerta de risa

Bas… basta… Shao… por… favor – pedía entre risas, y con un forcejeo caí encima de ella, quedando uno sobre otro, con la respiración en la boca del otro, a pocos milímetros. Mis ojos pasaban de sus labios a los ojos verdes de Sakura, y no pude contenerme y la besé. Al principio fue un simple roce de labios, pero, no sé en que momento, se volvió mas intenso. Para esta altura ya había pérdida la poca cordura que tenía.

Sakura enredó sus dedos en mi cabello mientras que yo comencé a acariciarla por la cintura. Estaba totalmente perdido, cuando mi maldito celular comenzó a sonar, lo cual hizo que volviéramos a la cruel realidad, aquella que vive condenándome a ser solo el amigo de la persona que mas amo.

Creo que iré a contestar – fue lo único que salió de mi boca. Me levante para tomar el teléfono y contestar. Salí afuera para tener mejor señal, era mi madre avisándome que tenía que regresar a Hong Kong, el concilio me quería allá para poder asumir mi cargo como jefe del Clan. Estuve un buen rato discutiéndole a mi madre pero solo logre que me respondiera que aquella era mi responsabilidad, que la había heredado y que solo yo podía echarme para atrás.

Cuando volví, ella estaba sentada, con un gesto que indicaba una larga charla sobre lo sucedido. Y temí perderla, temí perder lo más valioso que tenía en este mundo.

Shao, sobre lo que paso recién, creo…creo que deberíamos olvidarnos de eso; quiero decir… - no termino de decirme nada, la interrumpí, era mas de lo que podría soportar.

No te preocupes Saku, fue algo del momento, yo también… también lo siento, de verdad. Créeme – conteste

Ella solo sonrió.

Y… ¿quién te llamo? – me pregunto, rascándose la cabeza

Mi madre – contesté – el concilio quiere que vuelva a China. Y le conté todo lo que me dijo Kaho.

Ya veo – su sonrisa se borró de un segundo a otro – Y… ¿qué harás?

No lo sé Saku… - le dije, bajando mi cabeza – de verdad que no lo sé, no quiero irme, pero… - el llanto pudo mas que nada, y las lágrimas comenzaron a resbalar por mis mejillas.

Tienes que ir – me dijo abrazándome lo mas fuerte que podía – sabes que tienes que hacerlo. Es tu familia Shao, y te necesitan. _Por favor, no te vayas_, pensaba Sakura

Tienes razón, ellos son mi única familia – le dije. _Pídeme que me quede y lo haré_, pensó él, mientras se aferraba con todas sus fuerzas a ella. Definitivamente no quería separarse de ella.

Fin del flash back

Y aquí estoy, esperando mi vuelo, me marcho de Japón, sin tan solo me dieras la exclusa que necesito para quedarme. A lo mejor es lo que necesito para olvidarte. Este sentimiento me duele demasiado, me quema la piel. Ya no podía soportar la idea de estar cerca de ti sin tocarte, no después de aquella vez que nos besamos, y si no fuera por el tonto celular.

Hola, este es mi primer fic de Sakura y Shaoran, de echo es mi primer fic de este anime, siempre leí los fic´s, pero nunca me anime a escribir uno. Hasta ahora.

La historia estaba escrita en base a la canción del grupo Camila "Abrázame", amo esa canción, y si bien la historia no tiene mucho que ver con la letra, quise hacerla mas diferente, me costo un poquito hacerla, pero aquí esta el primer capitulo. Seguramente tendrá un capitulo más, no creo alargarla mucho mas, porque tampoco da para hacerlo.

Espero que les guste y que dejen sus reviews!!

Besos

Giuly!


End file.
